ＡＺＵＬ
by YeyeLove
Summary: Oneshot/Sonfic/AU: Me di la vuelta convencida, convencida de seguir delante de mi amorío adolescente, convencida de seguir con mis estudios hasta el día en que me tope con esa persona especial para mi, y convencida de…olvidar a Uchiha Sasuke.


Me he inspirado en la cancion "Blue" de BigBang...es solo una historia~

Aqui dejo el Link del video de donde saque la letra: .com/watch?v=dPsbrLbfvfQ

Naruto es de Mashi Kishimoto. La historia es Mía.

Azul -Sucesos en presente

-Azul- Dialogos en presente

_Azul-_ Canción

_Azul- _Sucesos del pasado.

_-"Azul"- _Dialogos en pasado

La historia es narrada por Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>Azul~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando escuche un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación, me di cuenta que era hora de levantarme. Aun con sueño, me levante y mire la hora en mi celular 5:40ames temprano y ya es tiempo para empezar a arreglarse para la escuela.

Abrí la puerta, y somnolienta camine hasta el baño, entre y me cepille los dientes y lave la boca, acomode un poco mi cabello rosado, trataba de abrir más los ojos para despertar, agarre un poco de agua y me lo eche en la cara, pero me dio más sueño.

Salí y volví a entrar a mi cuarto, me empecé a vestir, al terminar de hacerlo di un gran suspiro _"Aquí vamos" _No era cualquier suspiro… al menos eso pensaba yo, pero no sabía que soltaba en ese momento dicen que el suspiro es una aspiración fuerte y prolongada seguida de una espiración profunda y a veces acompañada de un gemido, que generalmente está motivada por un sentimiento de pena, dolor, alivio o deseo.

Tome mis cosas, me despedí de mi madre y padre y salí en recorrido a la escuela, mientras iba caminando, no podía dejar de pensar en _Eso. Eso _que mi madre no sabe, y aun que se lo dijera no creo que sería capaz de comprender lo que siento…ni yo misma se.

Al llegar al metro y ver las puertas abrirse frente a mí, entre y me situé en una esquina alejada de los demás, me puse mis audífonos y los conecte a mi celular y puse el reproductor: _BLUE_ ; Esa canción me gusta, desde que uno de mis grupos saco esa canción me gusto, no sabía lo que significaba pero me llego, y cuando la leí, me sentí identificada con lo que estaba pasando; Cerré mis ojos y eche mi cabeza para atrás, recargándola en el vidrio de la ventana del metro.

-Señorita ¿Te encuentras bien? –Escuche la voz de una ancianita

-Si señora –Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí- Sigo teniendo sueño –Y eche una mini risita

-Jajaja… jóvenes –Soltó una risita- Esta bien señorita, no se vaya a dormir aquí, no es un buen sitio –Y me devolvió la sonrisa- Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego señora –Conteste y la vi bajar del metro a paso lento, con su bolso en mano y sus cabellos canosos.

_Jóvenes _se a lo que se refería –Sonrio por dentro- Tal vez tenga razón, somos jóvenes, solo eso. Somos jóvenes y no tomamos las cosas con seriedad y cuando lo queremos hacer es tarde. –Volví a cerrar mis ojos pero esta vez los apreté, conteniendo mis lágrimas.- Yo siempre me considere una persona fuerte en el _amor. _Veía a mis compañeras de clases llorar por sus novios, y aunque él fuera un patán completo, ellas lo querían, eso siempre lo considere estúpido de cierto modo. ¿Cómo llorar por alguien que al fin y a cuentas no te casaras? Eso siempre lo tenía en cuenta, no me importaba el tener novio, siempre mis estudios primero hasta que lo conocí.

"_I'm Singing My Blues_–Cante en mi parte favorita- _Este amor que he enviado lejos, hacia las nubes Oh Oh_- "

_Hace tres años, había conocido a un chico, Sasori, ese es su nombre, es tres años y medio mayor que yo. _–Sonreí- _Siempre me reclamaban mis amigas de que él es más grande que yo. ¿No que para el amor no hay edades? A pesar de que me gustaba, nunca me atreví a hablarle, pensaba que si iba y le hablaba me iba a ver obsesionada por él, aun que se puede decir que si lo estuve, no quería mostrarlo. Siempre mis amigas apoyándome a que le hablara_ _–"Pídele la hora-"–"Haz como que chocas con el-"–"Te hago el paro-"y yo contestando lo mismo –No. Tal vez…solo TAL VEZ, si les hubiera dicho –Si- no estuviera en esta situación…_

_-"Sakura…"_

-"_¿Hum? ¿Qué paso?"_

_-"Es que…tenia que preguntarte algo."_

_-"¿Qué es?"_

_-"Yo… ah..no nada"_

_-"No espera…anda dimee no me metas en duda… Hey no me dejes hablando sola…¡HEY!"_

"_Hey-Oh bajo el mismo cielo, en lugares diferentes porque Tú & Yo somos peligrosos" _–Volví a cantar, y sonreí al recordar los momentos que pase junto a él, me acomode sobre mis asiento y mi vista se fijo en un chico que llevaba un globo con un mono dibujado. –Qué lindo -A mí siempre me han gustado esas cosas y él lo sabia; Inconscientemente sonreí, como esa vez…

_-"Sakura"-Lo escuche y de inmediato voltee a verlo_

_-"¿Si?"_

_-"Feliz 14 de Febrero" –Dijo mientras estiraba hacia mí un frasco que contenía chocolates y un globo transparente con un mono sonrojado dibujado y decía "_Yo soy tu regalo_" y dentro del globo tenía unas bolitas, donde al moverlo sonaba_

-"Awww Gracias…Sasuke"

_Una letra hace la diferencia entre 'persona especial' y 'extraño' _– _Sasuke… ese es el nombre de la persona que una vez fue mi mejor amigo. Yo lo conocí el mismo año que conocí a Sasori, pero antes. Sasuke iba en mi grado y Sasori no. Recuerdo cuando me hablo la primera vez, fue para preguntarme sobre el dibujo de mi lapicera. –"Eres la primera niña que conozco que le gusten esas cosas"- a partir de ahí, el me empezó a hablar y yo también. El se sentaba a lado de mi una silla atrás, así que cuando giraba mi cabeza para atrás del lado derecho ahí lo veía sonriéndome o diciéndome –"¿Qué?"- a lo que siempre sonreía y le decía que no era nada. Sasuke tuvo novia ese año, yo era como Cupido en ese entonces, hacia que él y su novia se hablaban y los molestaba en forma de juego, pero no duraron mucho. Después de eso, siempre quería estar en los equipos donde estaba yo, soy de buenas calificaciones así que era de suponerse. _

_-"Sakura, ¿Quién es Emito?" _

_-"Nadie Sasuke , es una clave que tenemos Ino, Hinata, Tenten y yo"_

_-"Mmm está bien"_

_-"¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! Rápido…ven ven...mira Emito esta aquí"_

_Oh si, Sasuke supo lo de Sasori, aun recuerdo que todos los días me preguntaba quién era ese tal Emito. Las chicas y yo decidimos ponerle ese apodo para que nadie se diera cuenta. Cosa que resulto un fracaso porque todo el salón sabia de la existencia de un tal Emito. _

_Sasuke siempre criticaba a Sasori, su caminar, su sentar, que era gay, que no sabía jugar soccer, que Sasuke sabia mas basquetbol que el. Yo siempre reía, nunca tomándomelo en serio. Jóvenes ¿No?- _

_-"Oye Sakura"_

_-"¿Si Ino?"_

_-"No lo sé…pero a mí se me hace que le gustas a Sasuke"_

_-"No digas esas cosas, el y yo somos amigos"_

_-"Es que ¿Acaso no has visto como te ve? ¡Siempre te está viendo!"_

_-"Ino, por favor…"_

_-"No en serio Sakura, a ese tipo le gustas ¿Qué harás si te pregunta si quieres ser su novia?"_

_-"No lo creo Ino, el sabe que a mí me gusta Sasori"_

_No hay palabras que puedan consolarme Tal vez sea el último melodrama de mi vida y el telón se está bajando ahora _–Me levante de mi asiento al darme cuenta que el metro se había detenido donde tenía que bajar, las puertas se abrieron y baje de ahí, camine hacia las escaleras y las subí, y por cada escalón que daba la luz del sol que estaba saliendo me daba en la cara. Espere a que mi vista se acostumbrara y seguí mi camino, la escuela queda a dos cuadras mas.

_Después de un año, ignore la poca posibilidad de que yo le gustara a Sasuke, pues anduvo de pareja con Dayanne, una niña un año menor que nosotros, lo que a mí me molestaba de eso, era de que la chica era de las fáciles, todo el mundo se lo dijo a Sasuke, pero él no le hizo caso a nadie. Mientras tanto yo, andaba disfrutando si se puede llamar así; el último año de Sasori en la escuela. Pero todo cambio al pasar los meses… _

_Nací & Te Conocí y te he amado a morir _– _Al pasar el tiempo, Sasuke se había vuelto más amable conmigo, siempre me protegía y defendía, si un balón se acercaba hacia mí, el me cubría o me hacía a un lado. Cuando me tocaba exponer siempre ponía atención y no quitaba su mirada sobre mí, cuando jugábamos en deportes siempre evitaba de que no me cayera el balón, él sabía bien que no era buena en deportes, me regalaba cosas, su hermano me empezó a llamar "cuñada" y Mikoto-san quien es su mamá me decía nuera y le decía a mi madre que me quería de nuera. Y así…nuevamente se volvió el chisme de que -a Uchiha Sasuke le gustaba Sakura Haruno- Mas él nunca me decía nada, pero cambio cuando me di cuenta que yo no le podía soportar las miradas, siempre que hablábamos yo esquivaba su vista, sus ojos oscuros son tan profundos y cuando me miraba con seriedad y fijo me sonrojaba. Mis amigas me decían que me había enamorado de Sasuke, pero yo seguía con mis cosas con Sasori. Cuando una amiga o yo nombrábamos o decíamos –Sasori- si Sasuke estaba cerca, rápidamente se levantaba y se iba y se quedaba serio por unos momentos y yo iba y le hablaba y volvía a hacer el mismo Sasuke de antes._

_Mi frío corazón se ha teñido de azul__ Incluso si cierro mis ojos no puedo sentirte_ –_Un día, me di cuenta que en realidad si me gustaba Sasuke y que lo que sentía por Sasori era un capricho. Y cuando confirme que en realidad le gustaba a Sasuke estuve feliz. Se podría decir que le coqueteaba a MI MODO, a él le gusta la forma en que sonrió, así que cuando hablaba con él, le sonreía y me reía y veía que él se emocionaba y me veía, como si quisiera grabar en su mente mi risa, mis ojos y expresión cuando reía. Cuando él me veía triste, siempre iba conmigo y me preguntaba que me pasaba y cuando no le decía nada se molestaba y se iba. Sonara raro, pero me gustaba la forma en que se ponía celoso. Me había propuesto dejar a un lado mis sentimientos por Sasori, pues sabía que a pesar de lo que hiciera, no podría pasar nada, el es más grande que yo; Todo andaba bien, hasta que él se metió a un grupo de soccer, donde el padre de Kin es el entrenador; Kin es una de las más fáciles que he conocido._

_Estoy cantando mis penas ~ Estoy acostumbrándome a mis lágrimas azules _- Siento como se me va formando ese nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar y andar con normalidad. Fijo la vista al concreto de la calle, caminando a paso lento, ignorando a las personas que pasan.

_-"Sabes Temari…"_

_-"¿Si, Sakua?_

_-"He pensado mucho mi situación con Sasuke, y me he decido a decirle que me gusta"_

_-"¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasa con Sasori?"_

_-"Lo he pensando mucho, y por eso me he decidido hasta ahora. Olvidare a Sasori por Sasuke, sé que no es correcto decirle mis sentimientos a él queriendo aun a otra persona"_

_-"Me alegro. Ustedes dos hacen buena pareja de todas formas."_

_Siento como si mi corazón hubiese dejado de latir Tú & Yo congelados, después de una guerra__- Al día siguiente de haberle dicho a Temari que estaba dispuesta a arriésgame y decirle a Sasuke sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, paso lo que no esperaba: Ese día llegue a la escuela normal, con mi gran sonrisa en el rostro y mi cabello rosado suelto con un moño como de costumbre en el cabello. Me situé en mi asiento y lo vi llegar, Ino desde su lugar me hizo señas de que ya había llegado y me empezó a molestar, haciendo que me sonrojara._ - _Un Trauma que ha sido grabado en mi mis lágrimas se secan te recordaré cálidamente mi amor- _ _Fije mi vista al frente y vi a Mei y a Kari hablando, no sé por qué, pero les leí los labios y supe lo que pasaba, moví mi cabeza y mi vista, buscando a Sasuke y lo vi sentado en su lugar y detrás del, sentada estaba Kin, dándole masajes en los hombros a él, mientras él estaba recargado sobre la silla, disfrutando._

_-"Kari ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"_

_-"Lo que pasa es que ayer, en el entrenamiento, Kin y Sasuke se besaron"_

_No estoy dolido ni me siento solo La felicidad es sólo una reflexión- _ Alzo la vista al darme cuenta que la escuela está justo frente a mí, con mi paso lento, sigo avanzando, salude al portero con una sonrisa falsa y por lo visto, este no se dio cuenta que era falsa. Sé que eso es hipocresía en cierto modo, pero no lo puedo evitar.

_No puedo soportar nada más complicado que esto, No es para tanto, No me importa_- _Cuando lo supe, me sentí mal, tenía ganas de matarlo a él, si a él no a Kin, pues el que me había fallado había sido él. A partir de ese día, el se juntaba más con el grupo de Kin, me hablaba poco a comparación de las otras veces. Lo pensé, pensé mucho el que hacer y llegue a una conclusión de no hacer nada, pues hace unos años, el aguantaba mis platicas de Sasori, así que yo también podría aguantar esto. __–"Vagando inevitablemente, la gente va y viene"- _Pero estuve muy equivocada.

"_Nací & Te Conocí y te he amado a morir"_ – _Después de eso, el y yo nos seguimos distanciando cada vez más; Las platicas que teníamos por horas de cualquier cosa se había convertido en platicas de una hora, pues sus nuevas amigas lo necesitaban. Lo admito, me puse celosa, me estaban quitando a mi amigo… Claro, era mi amigo, así que sencillamente, ignore mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke y segui con Sasori, aunque claro, las cosas con el no cambiaban pues él y yo no nos habíamos hablado desde que me gusto que por cierto, habían pasado ya 2 años desde entonces; Algo tenia aun claro, Sasuke se seguía molestando cuando alguien me decía algo sobre Sasori así que el se iba con sus nuevas amigas. –_Miro el reloj que esta pegado en una pared a lado de la entrada: 6:40am, es temprano y los alumnos empezaran a llegar en unos minutos más. Seguí caminando hasta tomarme con las escaleras que me guiaban hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraba mi salón…NUESTRO salón. – "_Mi frío corazón se ha teñido de azul y aunque te hayas ido aún estoy aquí".- _ Sin cambiar mi velocidad subía las escaleras y alzo mi vista en la pared de la escalera "Karin" leo en la pared, lo ignoro y trato de controlar las ganas de ir y gritarle a esa tal Karin. – _Cuando pensé que nada mas podría empeorar las cosas ELLA se mete. Karin, esa pelirroja con lentes y ojos rojos, cuando la vez parece buena persona pero ella es otra, es como si tuviera doble personalidad, dulce- buen y malvada- burlona. –"_ _El Invierno ha pasado y la primavera ha llegado Nos hemos marchitado, y nuestros corazones sufren debido a la nostalgia"_

_-"Sasuke y Karin se han besado"_

_-"¡WOW! ¿Enserio?"_

_-"Si, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, Karin tiene otra víctima"_

_-"Vaya, si la viera el novio…"_

_Oh pero por supuesto que Karin era de esas, por algo es del grupito de Kin, cuando lo supe no lo creí, hasta que lo vi. Creer para ver ¿No? Esa vez que lo vi, mi mirada no podía despegarse de ellos: Sasuke con una carpeta tapándolos a él y a Karin mientras se besaban enfrente de mí. –_ "_De nuevo esta noche, bajo el azul resplandor de la Luna Probablemente duerma solo"- __Cada día que pasaba, lo podía sentir menos, se alejaba de mí y yo no sabía qué hacer. Tenía ganas de ir y decirle todo pero el ya había decidido con quien estar. Mis amigas me dijeron que lo dejara, así claro, lo dejaría como ellas tienen a sus novios es fácil que deje a la persona que quiero.- "__Hasta en mis sueños te busco y camino sin rumbo mientras canto esta canción ~"- __Karin se entero de mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, así que se volvió, digamos, mi enemiga, me criticaba, inventaba cualquier rumor todo sin que Sasuke supiera que ella era la culpable. Yo no era nadie para pelear por él, no es un trofeo y me resigne, no iba a pelear por alguien que no me quiere, eso me dañaría más._

Termino de subir las escaleras y sigo caminando, alzo la vista y veo las luces de mi salón encendidas, alguien ya estaba ahí. – _"I´m singin my blues~ Estoy acostumbrándome a mis lágrimas azules A mi tristeza azul" _– Llego al salón y me doy cuenta que la persona que esta ahí es Karin, camine hasta mi asiento que se encontraba hasta adelante, ella estaba en el fondo del salón, y sentía su mirada sobre mí, deje mi mochila sobre mi silla y me senté en la silla del profesor, saque mi celular para cambiar de canción, pues pronto terminaría la que estoy escuchando, levanto mi vista y veo a Karin…

-¡Karin! Hola –Nuestra "pelea" se había acabado desde que había un rumor que yo andaba con un chico fuera de la escuela.

-Je, hola Sakura

-¿Escuchando música? –Le trataba de sacar platica mientras le sonreía, haciendo esfuerzo de sacar mis ánimos adelante.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Si je –Me sonrió con su sonrisa falsa que me daba- ¿Tu también?

-Claro pues

¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Cómo te va con Sasuke? Por lo que se, ellos dos no son nada, solo se besan y quien sabe que más se hacen. No sé a qué es lo que juega Sasuke, el siempre me decía que yo hablaba sin saber las cosas, pero veo que el que en realidad es así es el, si tan solo supiera que me gusto y que me sigue gustando –_"I´m singing my Blues~ Este amor que he enviado lejos, hacia las nubes"- _

-¡KARIN!

Y como si a mí me habían llamado, voltee a ver, y ahí estaba ÉL. La persona que no puedo ver a los ojos, la persona por la que siento ahora este nudo en la garganta, el dueño de mis pensamientos. Estúpido Sasuke

-¡KARIN! –Lo volví a oír mientras entraba, me ve por unos segundos y tuvimos contacto visual, el cual me hizo perder segundos de mi vida, el quito su vista de mi al oír a Karin llamándolo. Ella como siempre llamándolo como si fuera su perro, pero tal vez ella tenga razón, el es su perro.

-Sasuke-kun ¡Bueno días!-

-¿Por qué no llegaste al enteramiento ayer? ¡EH!

-Jooo perdóname Sasuke-kun tenía cosas que hacer

-Vale está bien ah oye…

Quería salir de ahí, no los podía seguir escuchando, me dolía verlos juntos, él le habla de la misma forma que me hablaba a mí, nada más que con ella es mas brusco, el conmigo fue más delicado y gentil. Nunca nos besamos, nunca fuimos más que amigos.

-JAJAJAJA –Las típicas carcajadas de Karin, él la hacia reír, tal y como lo hacía conmigo, lo único que era de diferencia, era que yo si me reía de verdad y no era falsa como ella.

Una cabellera rubia llamo mi atención, suspire aliviada, era Naruto, mi gran amigo y quien sabia de este problema.

-Sakura-chan –Me llamo con su típico entusiasmo de siempre que lo caracteriza.

-Naruto –Por un instante, me di cuenta que Sasuke nos volteo a ver mientras Karin mandaba un mensaje

-Ven Sakura-chan, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con lo que tú ya sabes. -Mintió guiñándome un ojo sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

-¡OH! –Fingí sorpresa y preocupación- Si es cierto, debemos decirle a Neji que nos acompañe –Naruto hizo más grande su sonrisa, ambos sabíamos que a Sasuke no le gusta que Neji me hable. Así que rápidamente me levante y Sali del salón dejando a Karin y a Sasuke ahí.

"_I´m singing my Blues ~Estoy acostumbrándome a mis lágrimas azules A mi tristeza azul" – _Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo podría cambiar esto, el y yo estaríamos juntos, no estuviera sufriendo como lo hago, no pasaría el resto de los días de la escuela viéndolos juntos, abrazándose y besándose frente a mí como si me quisieran mostrar que están juntos. –Siento caer una lágrima por mis mejillas y después otra lagrima de mi ojo izquierdo- No puedo llorar por alguien como él, según me habían dicho, el sabia sobre mis sentimientos, y de todas formas, si en verdad me quería no me hubiera hecho esto. Tal vez y el no me convenía, tal vez el era nada mas una prueba para formar mi carácter. Total, somos jóvenes ¿No? Vivir la ida es lo que cuenta, solo hay una. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero sí que valdría la pena vivirla.

-Sakura-chan, el profesor ya ha entrado- Escucho decir a Naruto al mismo tiempo que entra al salón.

Me di la vuelta convencida, convencida de seguir delante de mi amorío adolescente, convencida de seguir con mis estudios hasta el día en que me tope con esa persona especial para mi, y convencida de…olvidar a Uchiha Sasuke.-

"_Estoy cantando mis penas ~Este amor que he enviado lejos, hacia las nubes Oh Oh"_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado...<p>

Cualquier tipo de criticas seran recibidas~


End file.
